Runaway Bride
by RaeTakesTheWorld
Summary: Eric Lemon. Lilith is in love with Sam and takes her sexual frustration out on a certain Viking Sex God What happens when she falls for him and he breaks her heart. Years later he comes back to pick up the pieces but a small town wedding gets in the way


Name: Lilith Dirge

Age: 19-ish, acts 30

Looks: Long Brown hair, brown/purple eyes, 5'7", 130 pounds (goes to gym and weight lifts out of anger)

Personality: Somewhat short tempered, wishes to get work done first before

Goofing around, wants to please, and OH! She's a virgin.

"More weight!" I barked at my trainer.

"It's not healthy Lilith! I'm not putting anymore pressure." He argued, fueling my anger more.

"Do you just wish to be fired!? I can make that happen!"

He sighed heavily but added ten more pounds anyways. The pressure from my arms tightened and I barely kept the bar from smacking straight into my face. I let a relieved gasp escape my lips and John, my trainer, just chuckled.

I heaved the heavy bar away from my face and then brought it back down. When I first moved down to Bon Temps I was really scared there wouldn't even be a gym near by but because I thoroughly search the place I found a small gym about 25 miles away. I went there everyday after my lunch shift at Merlotte's. That boy infuriates me, so he's not a boy; he's older than me but still. Every time that girl Sookie comes around he's like a lost puppy running around looking for his mommy. I can't believe he still pines after Sookie when he knows there's someone better for him. Me; he should know that I'm desperately in love with him, already! However he doesn't and that's why I come here every day after I work, I work off all that sexual tension.

After two hours at the gym I gave up, that tension is never going to fade. The next day I had no clue it would be so much worse.

When I went into Merlotte's the next day I noticed Sookie was working also. Through out my whole shift until the sun began to sink towards the horizon I had to watch Sam pawn after Sookie, getting rejection after rejection. I couldn't stand it anymore, and when the sun was set and we were finally able to leave guess who came to pick up Sookie. Her vampire boyfriend Bill came to pick her up. Just what we needed huh?! A great showdown between shape shifter and vampire. Yes, I do know that Sam is a shape shifter. I found out when I was with Andy and Terry fishing and Sam was running as a dog and then shifted into a human and he was running naked through the thin forest trees.

Well to start things off when Bill came he placed a soft kiss on Sookie's cheek, and to say the least Sam was losing it. Bill only made it worse when he wrapped his arm around Sookie's waist and started to walk out of the back of the bar heading towards Sookie's car. Sam was completely devastated he probably thought that after a year of pining after Sookie that she would just change her mind and fall in love with him. I was so feed up with this shit. I was tired of being fifth best, yes I was fifth best. Somehow Sam always found someone to fill his needs before he could possibly think of me.

I marched straight up to Sam and looked him right in the eyes, "I QUIT!!!" His eyes widened in surprise, but he didn't have enough time to respond to my outburst before I march away throwing my apron to the floor.

The next night I was driving my car and was on my way towards Shreveport. It was around the time when the sun was just hidden enough behind the horizon for the vampires of the world to be awake. I didn't know if they were going to be there, or even open yet but I hoped that they were. Even if they weren't open I was going to wait until they did. I was on my way towards Fangtasia, the vampire bar owned by the prestigious vampire Eric Northman. When I arrived it was a quarter after seven, and Pam and a whole bunch of fang bangers waiting for permission through the doors. The bar wasn't even open yet.

"Ah Lilith, you've finally come to visit us! Don't you know it's not right to avoid a vampire? We could have just hunted you down; you're lucky we didn't. Eric has been waiting for you to stop by. He's down the hall, waiting."

"It hasn't been that long since I was here last," I said and walked past her, all the fang bangers in line protested my entrance. I really should stop calling them fang bangers because I am in fact one of them, but hey it's not like I'm denying it either. The very first time after I found out I was completely in love with Sam I marched straight down to Fangtasia just to get a lay off and see what everyone was so hyped up on vampires for. That was also the first day I saw the infamous Eric Northman, and the night I officially became a fang banger.

I walked into the bar and just saw a few regulars and Chow at the bar. Since it was so early in the night not that many people were even there at the time. I marched straight back to Mr. Northman's office and swiftly swung open the door. He was sitting behind his desk, on his worn leather chair. He looked up about a minute after I made my appearance. He smirked and placed the paper work he was holding back onto the desk.

"Ah I see you are here for your daily visit." He said standing to his tall six foot stature. "However lately it seems far less daily."

"Even so, it still amazes me that you haven't bored of me already."

"Yes well, we enjoy the same things."

"What's that? Sex and the ability to deceive people?"

Eric walked toward me, chuckling but saying nothing else of the matter. I stood there waiting for what would come: knee weakening, mind blowing, unbelievable sex. This vampire Viking was nothing but an amazing sex god, and I was some poor love sick girl that had the opportunity to be fucked brainless at least once every night. The only thing I forbade while Mr. Northman took me to the next level was biting. I never allowed him to feed off of me during sex. However, tonight I think that one little rule might change. Why wait around for some block that doesn't even know you exist except when he's counting up the tips? Why not let Eric Northman, The Viking King, have the full experience, and in turn give me so much more out of sex?

When Eric stopped in front of me he had that amazingly sexy smirk grazing his perfect pale lips. His cool hand swept my long brown hair off my shoulder, revealing the bare, smooth skin of my neck. His stunning, pale blue eyes stared into my purplish, brown ones. We wasted no time, just like all the other nights I've been here. His cold lips smashed to mine, and we both worked against each other to mold the perfect kiss.

Our clothes were no longer a necessity so they were shed in an instant. Eric pulled me closer to his naked body, and lifted me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist. He walked over to his desk, and with in a blink of an eye the desk was cleared off. He set me down on the bare desk and leaned over me until my head hit the hard wood. His hands found my neck and began to rub up my throat and then down to the top of my breasts as my back arched in pleasure. I started moving my hips against is stone abdomen. Eric grabbed my hips and forced them lower to where I could feel his growing hardness.

He placed a forceful kiss on my lips; they parted and our tongues started to dance, and I moaned into his mouth. My hands found the back of his neck, and my fingertips played with the ends of his blonde mane. Eric broke the kiss, and looked into my eyes for an insanely long time; however I'm sure it only lasted a few seconds. His blue eyes held determination in them; something I've seen many times before, but rarely in this situation.

"I'm not playing around tonight," he spoke evenly which never failed to surprise me because whenever I talk to him I'm always panting it seems like.

"What do you mean?" I broke out between gasps of air. Without response he thrusted his thick, long shaft into me. I gasped; I didn't know why; it wasn't like I've never had Eric inside me. I knew what he felt like. However he still amazes me, everything about him is stunning, and definitely pleasurable.

He started rocking his hips against mine; I gasped again as my fingernails dug into the tough skin of his back. I met his thrusts half way finding an unusual rhythm. Eric was faster tonight than he usually has been. The last time he was like this was the first night I had ever been with him. He was urgent as he pounded into me, his kisses were even less soft, if that was even possible, leaving my lips sore and swollen. The power behind each thrust was somehow too painful it was pleasurable.

His skin was freezing cold against my burning hot skin. He kept moving against me faster, and faster, franticly even. My nails dug along his back, as I cried out his name. I received a moan from him in return. I ran my hands back up his back feeling the wounds I created closing up. And all too soon he came, without me and without after play, but there was no foreplay so how could I expect after play? He swiftly exited from within me and started cleaning the mess of paperwork spread across the floor.

I slowly got up from the desk and started to pull my clothes back onto my body. I never broke my concentration on his movements. When he was done cleaning he quickly shoved his clothes on.

"Look, this is the last time we can be together." Eric said as he got settled into his chair behind his desk.

"Why? I mean why didn't you tell me earlier when I said you would bore of me?"

"Look I don't stick to one girl,"

"I know that."

"And I grow tired of human escapades,"

"I understand."

"The truth is you're just not good for me anymore, you're not what I need."

"Why did you wait until after?" Eric just looked at me like I was some stupid human.

"The sex of course, even if I don't want it it's something I enjoy."

"I see," I was just standing there awkward, not really knowing what I should do in this situation.

"You have Sam to worry about and all that, and you don't really need me." Eric suggested this as the closing statement. My head sunk forward as I looked at the ground ashamed that I had used him for so long.

"Yeah you're right I'll have Sam." I said as I turned to leave. I looked over my shoulder to Eric again, "Thanks for the distraction and I'm sorry I used you for so long."

**3 Weeks Later**

Sam gave me my job back, and I went to work as always every day and every Friday and Saturday I would take the late shift after Dawn died. A lot of things have been happening. For instants Sam had been with Tara, which amazed me. I guess all I really needed to do to get him was a couple shots of whisky and a bottle of Jack. But I didn't want him like that; I wanted the actual Sam, the one that could tell me everything, all his secrets because he wanted me to know, because I was his best friend. It never seemed more useless than now. I still thought about Eric, all the time actually. The more I thought about him the more I would go to the gym. The nights I would visit him were now spent at the gym. No one has been replacing him, no one could. I don't even think Sam could, and that scared me.

It scared me how much I had depended on Eric to take away all my pain. It scared me that I needed him, body and soul to keep going on. It scared me that on numerous occasions I had almost called or visited him. I do have to say the most horrifying was fantasizing that he would ever change his mind and one night just break down my door after my shift at Merlotte's. This all scared me because I think I actually fell for him, just like I had stupidly fell for Sam except this time it was much worse because it was selfish too, I was selfish. I couldn't deny it any longer.

I needed to see him

Now

But I didn't

I couldn't

**3 Years Later**

I quit Merlotte's. I haven't seen Sam, or Sookie, or Bill, or Tara, or basically anyone from that group. Most importantly I haven't seen Eric. I would have thought that if something dangerous like a serial killer, or a mythical demon or some werewolves came to town he might have come by and seen if I was ok. It was wishful thinking, of course, I know that now, but then I didn't. I would give anything to be that naive little girl that believed he could still be that perfect guy, but it was useless to dwell on everything like that. It was time to move on. I mean, I need to move on already, it's been three years. There's been no word, no meeting, nothing from Eric to suggest that he has ever thought of me, or missed me at all. And I needed to move on. I really, really needed to move on.

I work at the gym, now I'm a trainer. I took a course and everything. Now I can work where I practically live. It's good for me, but just in case you were wondering it's not like I'm this macho girl with huge muscles, and no boobs because they're pure muscle now. It's not like that at all. My body's just really toned the perfect body I guess you could say.

I just got home from work and started to make dinner when I suddenly heard glass shattering. I ran out of the kitchen, down the hallway and into my room. The large window in my bedroom, from across the room was shattered into millions of pieces, cluttering the floor. Standing in the middle of the mess was the tall Viking vampire.

My breath caught in my throat as I looked at his perfect face. He was dressed in tight black jeans and a black wife beater, just like he was three years ago.

"What-what are you doing here?" I stuttered.

"You've changed so much." Was his response

"And you haven't changed at all; you're still just as temperamental."

Eric chuckled, "You changed so much because you're human. You've grown, your hair is longer, you're more toned, and you've aged."

"Yeah well I'm twenty two now, I, um, practically own the gym. I mean I practically live there and know all there is to know."

"Yes you always loved to go there."

"Um, why-why exactly are you here?" I couldn't stop looking at him, and when he spoke the sound entranced me, and made me weak in the knees.

"I," Eric cleared his throat, and swallowed loudly, "I, um …miss you… I guess." He nodded his head as if that small uncompleted sentence was enough for me.

"You-you miss me? Eric it's been three years. You-you never! You never contacted me, or called; you were the one to end whatever it was we were!" My voice rose as I became angry. I didn't know why I was this angry at seeing him again. I've wanted this for so long and I never thought this would be my reaction. As my anger cooled a depression settled in.

I was on the verge of tears now, "I think you should leave." I choked out.

"I'm not ganna leave again," he said desperately, so unlike him. I've never heard him sound so devastated.

"I don't know what you want from me. What do you want Eric?!" I closed my eyes, and settled my breathing. When I opened my eyes Eric was standing only an inch from me now. My breath caught, then picked up speed as he reached out and pushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I just want a second chance. I want you, it's not even a want now; it's a need. A need for you, to be close to you, to touch you, smell you; you had no idea how long these years have been."

"I'm not some silly little girl anymore, and I'm not going to come back to you for distraction or to use you for my own selfish reasons."

"Then come back for mine." Eric crashed his lips to mine, at first it was frantic, a need so powerful even the great Viking King couldn't deny, but then it turned soft and loving. It was slow and our tongues moved against each others, just barely touching. This time was different; all the times together it felt somewhat like all we needed was sex and a distraction from everything else, but this time it was anything but that.

Eric undressed me slowly layer of clothing by layer until the only thing he clung to was my skin. I undressed him, faster than he had to me, but still slow. I just couldn't wait. I needed to feel his skin on mine. I broke the kiss and walked over to the bed. I crawled up to the middle of the bed and slowly laid down, watching him all the way down. Eric licked over his lips as he walked towards me. His eyes wondered all over my body, never resting in one place until he came to my eyes. He crawled on and straddled my waist. His hands ran up and down my sides, over and over messaging the skin. My hands worked against his thighs. We slowly caressed each other, as the other person explored our own bodies.

"Eric I've missed you so much."

"Shh, I know. I know." He kissed me softly and our tongues entwined again. My hands wrapped into his hair while his hands never left my body. He shifted to hover over me, and spread my legs wide. My breath caught and he looked into my eyes. His gaze was so intense, but it radiated pure desire. I nodded at him, "Do whatever you want to me Eric."

"I only want to please you." And then he stroked my folds with two fingers until he messaged his way into me. I moaned, and he caught the sound with his mouth; capturing my lips with his. His strokes were slow and sure, dragging across my walls, making me shudder at his touch. He disconnected from the kiss and placed small, loving kisses across my neck and shoulders.

"Let me touch you, Eric I want to feel you." I breathed out.

"This is about pleasuring you, don't worry about me." His shaft was pressing close, against my inner thigh. His fingers started to move faster, dragging deeper and harder into my walls. I moaned his name as my head thrashed with pleasure radiating from every inch of my body. My hips started to thrust toward his hand but his unoccupied hand pushed me back into the bed. His fingers moved faster, and faster bringing me closer to my release. "Oh god, Eric I'm ganna cum." My chest was heaving up and down, and my abdomen was burning with surreal pleasure.

Eric's hand held me down by the center of my pelvis. His palm was on my lower stomach, but his thumb started to stroke my skin thoughtfully. It moved to the swollen mound at my center, and started flicking it slightly. The clutch of my stomach started growing stronger, and more knotted. My hands found his upper arms and my nails dug into his pale skin. Eric's breath was slightly off as he started kissing me again.

"Fuck, cum for me." He commanded, making his fingers stretch my walls, and making me moan the loudest I have in three years.

"I will." I barely gasped out. God, I wanted to cum for him so bad. He added more pressure to my mound and circled it frantically over and over. I moaned throwing my head back, and cumming all over Eric's fingers.

"Fuck," I whispered as the after shocks wore off. My eyes started to drift closed but Eric shook me.

"We are nowhere near finished." He crashed his lips to mine again and swiftly thrusted his thick member into me.

"Shit." I breathed. I missed this, missed how well he could fill me, how experienced he was. I missed how I knew he could please me with so little, but he always did so much. My hands rubbed across his chest, and the across his shoulders. He quickly grabbed my wrists and trapped them onto the bed above my head.

"I told you, don't worry about me." He held my wrists until he was sure I would keep them there. Then he started to caress my arms and chest, and my sides, and then my thighs as he thrusted into me time after time. He grabbed my hips and forced them closer to his.

"Fuck," he yelled as he moved faster. He climbed to his knees, dragging me along with him. His right hand wrapped into my hair, holding my head to his chest. His other hand rested on my lower back, practically my ass, as he thrusted faster. His left hand kept moving my hips closer to his pelvis. I felt him twitch inside me, and knew he was close. I moved my hand to my folds trying to bring me to my own release so it could be close to his.

"God cum with me Lilith," He whispered in my ear, and them he came, I frantically force harder against my center and climaxed as Eric thrusted into me a couple more times. Then we both collapsed on the bed. Eric's head rested on my chest as it heaved up and down from the after shocks.

"I love you," I mumbled as he breathed in my scent. He lifted his head and stared at me. "You don't have to say it back, you being the big badass vampire you are."

He chuckled, but it cut short as he looked at me, after a couple minutes he spoke softly, "I love you too…I think." After that Eric rested his head on my chest again.

"Next time you can bite me." I whispered into his hair.

His head rose again, "Wow you must really love me." He joked.

"Oh yes," I rose from the bed and straddled him. I lowered my hips to his and rubbed close to him until he started to grow hard, "You have no idea."

"Hmm, I really don't think I do." He whispered in my ear.

"Do you want me to show you how much I love you?" My hot breath blew across the sensitive skin of his neck. I didn't wait for him to answer, and started to leave open mouthed kisses on his neck and shoulders. My hips started grinding against his with more pressure. Eric's hands tightly grasped my hips forcing them to move faster against him. He groaned as he grew harder. It took so little to turn him on, as it did for me. My lips moved to his and started biting at his bottom lip, and pulling it with my teeth, and slipping it into my mouth to start sucking at it.

Eric roughly pulled my hair and pull my lips away from his, "Fuck I need you! Do something for me?"

"Anything!"

He rolled us so I was on the bottom, and then flipped me again so my back was towards him. He pulled me up to my knees, and started to lubricate my other hole with his precum. I moaned out as he thrusted into me. My back arched and my hands grabbed for the head board to steady my shaking body.

"Fuck you're so tight!" Eric moaned then started to kiss my shoulders and leaving little bite marks that he would like up and they would heal instantly.

"Fuck do it. You can do it," I shouted wanting him to bite me.

"Only if you're sure."

"Shit, God, I'm so sure. Eric, please just do it, please." I breathed out, tightening my grip on the head board. Eric kissed the back of my neck, where the neck started to slope into the shoulder, and then bit into it. A searing pain shot through my body, but Eric started to thrust faster and the pain slowly faded into pleasure. Eric sucked on my shoulder, and all my blood raced to that spot needing to replace the blood that was lost, only feeding more into him. I started feeling light headed as Eric kept feeding off me.

"God Eric, fuck you need to st-stop." I breathed out, slowly the sucking started to decrease until his fangs were completely withdrawn, but his thrusts grew more forceful. Eric leaned back and I felt the movement inside of me. I tilted my head back and moaned as I felt my third orgasm of the day break through my veins. Eric came shortly after, kissing my bite marks, and we both collapsed on the bed, his body pressing into mine.

"Do something else for me, yes?" Eric asked again.

I chuckled, "Well if it's anymore of that I think you should probably let me rest for a bit."

Eric chuckled to, "No it's not like that." Then he took his wrist to his mouth, extracted his fangs and bit into his wrist. He brought it down to my mouth and said, "Drink."

My lips wrapped around his wrist and the first drop of blood hit my tongue, making me instantly crave more. I sucked more fervently, taking in every drop that passed my lips. After a few minutes Eric chuckled and slowly pulled away, "Wouldn't want to over cook you, now would I?"

I licked a drop of blood that missed my mouth, and jumped up and kissed him vigorously. As I broke away worry started to settle in me. I pulled away from him and moved off the bed. I started to gather my clothes; Eric stared at me the whole time. His eyebrows were furrowed but I couldn't look at him long enough to look into his eyes that probably looked distant and cold again, like they always turned when he wasn't being please. Theories of why he would come back raced through my thoughts. He could have just wanted another fuck, or wanted to get me to let him bite me. That's all this was, and I wouldn't let myself believe it could be anything more than that. I wouldn't let myself believe he was truthful when he said he loved me, or that he wouldn't leave again. I quickly got dressed and tied my long hair back into a lose bun. I started gathering up his clothes and threw them at him with the new profound force his thousand year old vampire blood gave me.

I stared at him and he had a strange expression. I looked down, not wanting to see the smirk or the satisfied look that would cross his face in a second. A stray piece of hair fell out of the bun, and I pushed it behind my ear.

"I think you should leave," I mumbled, too scared to look up still.

"W-why?"

"You have to leave because I know you won't stick to just me, and you'll get bored again."

"No I-"

"You will, and I'll get tired of your escapades," I started speaking clearly and straight forward as I looked him in the eyes. He didn't speak for a while; his eyes held hurt and disbelief.

"I don't understand."

"The truth is you're just not good for me. I don't want to get hurt anymore, and I don't want to need you anymore." I said using his own words against him, trying to protect my own feelings, but hurting myself more than anything.

"You're a naive little girl, you know that!" He was in front of me making me step back from shock. He grabbed my face, pulling me closer to his so his cold breath washed over my face. He was so tall that his actions forced me to my highest level, standing on my tippy-toes. "I said those things because you wanted Sam, and not me! I-I think I loved you even then or was beginning to, but I knew you were transfixed on Sam! I can't believe this! When I finally come back, you do this, again, you do this!" He used his arm, swinging it wildly between our chests.

"I-Eric," I tried to talk but he cut me off with his hand covering my mouth.

His head bowed in hurt, "I don't want to hear it." He mumbles and then in an instant he was gone. My eyes swelled with tears as the loneliness settled in. I made a huge mistake. I swear I thought I wanted him gone, but now that he is I feel like I could die. I looked around the room, hugging my arms to my chest. The window was still in a million shards on the hard wood floor. I went into the kitchen pantry and collected the broom and dust pan. I swept up the glass from the floor and dumped them into the trash bin. I sat down on my bed after I put away the cleaning supplies and cradled my head in my hands as the tears finally began to fall.

**Five Years Later**

I stood, looking at the girl in the mirror. This girl wasn't me; sure she had my brown hair and brown-purple eyes, but they were empty of everything. I used to believe that your eyes were the pathway to your soul, but if that's true then my soul is incompetent, totally useless. This girl, the girl in the mirror, had a puffy white dress covering her toned body, but it wasn't me. I never really wanted this, every girl's dream; that just wasn't me; at least not right now, not to _him._

The _him _I'm referring to is Jason Stackhouse. Yes, I know totally not me, marrying the man whore of the small town Bon Temps. I hadn't even seen him until three years ago. We had an on and off relationship and so one day I told him I was going to cut off his dick and Sookie forced him to marry me. So here I am, in a white dress. Sookie was putting finishing touches on my makeup, and my mother, who flew in here from New York, was fidgeting with the puffy mess of a dress that hung to loose on my body.

"Mom, where's dad?"

"Honey, I thought he called you. He's not going to be able to make it. He got a call from some client and had to fly out to California."

"Who's going to give me away? Mom how can he miss my wedding? How can he not care? I told him, and he isn't here!" I began crying, so hard I couldn't breathe. I knew I was crying, not because of my father, but because of Eric. I had sent him an invitation, but no word. In all honesty I never believed he would come. I mean, who was I kidding, only myself.

"Lilith don't cry it's not that big of a deal, and you're ganna ruin your make up!" Sookie whined, of course only worrying about the small things. Suddenly a knock came from the door; all three girl's heads snapped up. A tall blonde Eric stood in the door way.

"Eric what in God's holy name are you doing here?" Sookie screeched.

"I heard I needed to give someone away." His voice rang clearly through the air between us.

"Sookie I'll finish my makeup, why don't you and mom find your seats?"

"Sure, remember you only have fifteen minutes." Then they left.

Eric walked farther into the room. He pulled a red rose from behind his back, and brought it to his nose, then bent the flexible steam around my wrist, making an elegant band. There wasn't anything I could do, or say; I didn't know what should fill the silence. Obviously he didn't either.

I went to open my big mouth like I always do but his lips stopped me. They molded together just like they had never been parted from each other. Soon I realized that it was still my wedding day, and pushed him away, "I'm, I'm getting married today Eric."

"I know."

"I'm so sorry-" I began, but again I was cut off.

"Don't apologize. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize I was being stupid. My old, proud pride didn't want me to come back for a third time. I was childish." He explained, "I wish I came sooner, or never left; I wish, I wish I had this opportunity long ago."

"What are you saying?"

"I know you thought I was lying when I said I love you, but I swear to you I wasn't. I would never lie to you about something like that, about anything. I know I overreacted when I left because you doubted me, and to tell you the truth if I was you I would have doubted me too. I won't be mad if you still doubt me, but at least you know; now you know."

A knock came from the closed door, "Lilith you're going to be late down the aisle." We heard Sookie's voice from behind the door.

"Are you ready?"

"I will never be ready to marry Jason." I whispered.

"Isn't this what you want?"

"I'm not sure."

Eric stood up and reached for my hand. I fallowed him out the hall way and out the back door. The wedding was being held in the backyard of Sookie's house. We made our way along the white silk carpet and stood in front of, well, the whole Bon Temps town. Jason stood at the end at the altar, looking board as fuck, and totally out of place in his black tux. The music started up, and the crowd stood, we started to walk, and Jason watched me with small anticipation.

"You have choices Lilith."

Another step

"You don't have to be with him."

Another step

"You could be with me."

Another step

"No I can't Eric."

Another step, we were nearing the end of the line.

"If you wanted to be with me we could leave right now."

I stopped walking, and the music cut off, and everyone stared and murmured to anyone close enough to listen.

"One way or another I'm getting married today Eric." I looked at him for a split second, and then looked at Jason, and then back to Eric. I smiled slightly, and then took another step forward toward Jason. Jason smiled at me and then nodded at Eric. Eric walked back down the aisle and stood at the back of the crowd.

_I do, I do_

_A kiss on the lips_

_Nothing like yours _

_I'm sure of this_

_Man and wife_

_Take my hand_

_Forever, for life_

_A life without you_

_It's only a golden band_

_I wish I could make it through_

_A life without you_

"Are there any objections?" The reverend asked.

Eric stayed silent, along with all of them, but I just couldn't do it.

"I do," I said airily.

"Um Mrs. Dirge we aren't quite at that part yet." The reverend said.

"I-no not that part. I object. I can't marry Jason. I'm sorry I just can't."

I walked away from the altar, ran down the aisle and passed the stunned Eric. I ran into the house and out the front door. I ran into the road and began to run down towards Merlotte's. I didn't even get half way down the road before Eric was in front of me. I ran right into him, and he wrapped his arms around me tight, too tight. I hoped he would never let go.

Eventually we let go of each other. He grasped the sides of my face and crushed his lips to mine. "What happened to getting married one way or the other?"

"I realized I love you, and not Jason."

"I'm glad."

"Oh are you?"

"Well yeah, I dropped like a hundred hints before you went up there to stand by Jason."

"So I was supposed to come crawling to you?!"

"What do you think? I came to you the last times."

"Let's make this the very last time then." I whispered.

"Mm I love you."

"I love you too Eric."


End file.
